Others
These are the other characters in Xynche's Stupid Skyrim series. Sven Sven is a rather prime character in Stupid Skyrim, being the archnemesis to Faendal as he was fighting with him over the love of Camilla Valerius. Whilst Faendal was trying fairly to win over Camilla, Sven was trying dirty and horrible tactics. An example of this was when he gave Vagina Mangler a letter to give to Camilla which was filled with spiteful words, and told him to say it was from Faendal. This disgusted Xynche, and so he told Faendal about it, in which they then decided that to get revenge, they would give the letter to Camilla and say it was in fact from Sven. Camilla then proceeded to admit she would never talk to Sven again, as she was disgusted by these words, leaving Camilla open to Faendal. After this, Sven was not seen much again, until Season 2 when Vagina Mangler encountered him walking around Riverwood, and proceeded to tease him after Sven called him "Nothing but trouble". Sven is a bit of a snob, and has a constant spite when talking to people, revealing that being nasty is just in his nature. He first ran into Vagina Mangler after they met in the Inn, and started to play music to Vagina Mangler on his weird, double sided guitar. Mangler proceeded to talk to Sven more just because of the fact he wanted to do the exact opposite of what Faendal kept telling him to, but soon apologised to Faendal after realising that Sven was in fact a horrible person. Episodes Appeared in: Season 1 *Episode 2 - BEAR BRAWL! (Background) *Episode 3 - VILLAGERS BE CRAZY! (Minor) *Episode 4 - FAENDAL VS SVEN! (Antagonist) Season 2 *Episode 16 - POOR SKJOR! (Minor) Irileth Irileth is the housecarl of the Jarl of Whiterun, and first encounters Vagina Mangler when he arrives there to try and inform the Jarl of the dragon attack on Helgen. Irileth stops Mangler and Faendal in their tracks, sword pointed at them, asking what their buisness is, before being persuaded by Mangler to let them pass. She later helps Vagina Mangler and Faendal when a dragon attacks nearby in the outskirts of Whiterun, in which she plays a rather large part in taking it down and killing it. Here, she found out that Vagina Mangler was the dragonborn, and begun to greatly respect him eversince. Irileth is a dark elf, with great red eyes and red hair. She weilds a bow and arrow, and is covered in some quite uniqe armour. She shows that she is proud of her job protecting the Jarl, and is very brave and couragous, showing this in her strong personality. Episodes Appeared in: *Episode 7 - AELA THE HUNTRESS! (Major) *Episode 8 - DRAGONBORN! (Major) Lydia Lydia first appeared once Vagina Mangler and Faendal has slain the dragon outside of Whiterun, as when they returned to get their reward, Lydia was given to them as their housecarl. Due to not being able to have two followers, Vagina Mangler had to leave Lydia just to guard his house. Lydia was the only other person invited to Vagina Mangler and Faendal's celebration feast they were having, to celebrate slaying the dragon, realising Mangler was the dragonborn, and then proceeding to become Thane of Whiterun. However, Lydia quickly left the feast after Mangler had just ordered them wine, leaving just Vagina Mangler and Faendal. Lydia appears to have a small running gag in the episode she appeared in, where she would constantly walk away from Vagina Mangler everytime he would try to talk to her or do something with her, such as in the feast, where Mangler turned to look at her and she was out of her seat and walking away. Another example is when Mangler was trying to tell her that she can't be his follower, and she just kept walking away after every one of his attempts to say this. Episodes Appeared in: *Episode 8 - DRAGONBORN! (Major) Imperial Bitch Imperial Bitch was one of the first characters encountered in the game, and served as the initial main antagonist in the first episode. At the very start of the game, when Vagina Mangler was arrested along with some of the stormcloaks, having been mixed up in the act, he was sent with them to Helgen to be executed. There waiting for them was the Imperial Bitch, who sent them all to the block one by one, except for Lokir, who was shot down by arrows when he tried escaping due to orders shouted out by Imperial Bitch. Even though his name was not on the list, Imperial Bitch sent Vagina Mangler to get executed anyway, but luckly he managed to escape along with Thor, thanks to a dragon attacking Helgen. They managed to escape into the caves, but Imperial Bitch managed to track them down, and started to fight them both along with her henchman. After a brawl, Vagina Mangler managed to knock her out with a punch, and then proceeded to chokeslam her henchman and snap his neck by doing so. Vagina Mangler then proceeded to drag Imperial Bitch's body into the darkness, where he most likely killed her, as she was never seen again. Imperial Bitch, as the name states, was a bitch, and did her job very clumsily. She also showed no mercy and was very coldhearted, such as when she sent Vagina Mangler to get executed even though he was not on the list. She was also the first major antagonist of the series to be seen, and also the first one to be killed. Episodes Appeared in: *Episode 1 - VAGINA MANGLER! (Antagonist) Jesus Jesus first appeared in Stupid Skyrim when Farkas gave the quest to Vagina Mangler to find and beat up Jesus, as he was giving the Companions some trouble, doing this quest would progress him and make him a more worthy Companion. Jesus was situated in Whiterun, in a parlour which he used to heal the sick of their wounds. Vagina Mangler didn't want to hurt him at first as he saw that he was helping the ill, but then decided he would do it to make himself look good for Aela. Vagina Mangler successfully beat up Jesus, but had to do so three times, as he ended up screwing it up each time. The first time he punched a patient, and the second time he ended up killing Jesus, but of course, third time lucky. Jesus is quite a couragous character, showing that he would certainly not back down from a fight, but he is also rather wreckless, doing so in front of ill patients. Later on, during Season 2 of Stupid Skyrim, Vagina Mangler and Faendal were given the mission of rescuing Jesus who had been kidnapped and taken hostage by unknown forces, and taken to Broken Fang Cave. When they got there via Wagon (Vagina Mangler's horse), Vagina Mangler and Faendal found out it was Vampires, Bandits and Skeletons who had kidnapped Jesus. Mangler managed to easily rid of the skeletons and bandits, but the vampires put up quite a challenge, almost killing Faendal, however Jesus started to help them fight, and with his help they managed to kill the vampires and rescue Jesus. Jesus explained that he was very grateful for his rescue, and went back to his parlour in Whiterun. Episodes Appeared in: Season 1 *Episode 11 - FIGHTING JESUS! (Major) *Episode 12 - FAENDAL LEAVES! (Major) Season 2 *Episode 21 - GOOD GUY MAMMOTH! (Mentioned Frequently) *Episode 22 - VAMPIRES! (Major) IrishGuard IrishGuard was first encountered when Vagina Mangler and Faendal travelled to Whiterun and came across a guard who happened to be Irish, in which greatly excited Xynche, at the time however, Vagina Mangler had a bounty on his head, which made it so he couldn't talk to IrishGuard for long. IrishGuard later joined Vagina Mangler, Faendal, Irileth and many other of his fellow guards to take out the dragon that was just outside of Whiterun, and helped a great deal in taking it down. After having slain the dragon along with Vagina Mangler, he still questioned his bounty, however he seemed to stop doing so after Mangler reacted by setting him alight with his fire powers (It did not kill him of course). He was later given the award of 'Best Guard in Whiterun' by the new Thane, Vagina Mangler himself. IrishGuard was shown to have a lot of dignity and courage, and shown to fight for what he stands for, having stood his ground when question Mangler for the bounty, and even joining in the attack squad on the dragon. Episodes Appeared in: *AELA THE HUNTRESS! (Minor) *DRAGONBORN! (Medium) Minor Characters 'Lokir' Lokir was in the first episode of Stupid Skyrim, and was seen on the carriage sent to Helgen along with Vagina Mangler, Thor and Ulfric Stormcloak. Here, Lokir kept begging the Imperials for life, saying he is not a rebel and does not deserve death, he is just merely a thief. Thor however was trying to calm him down, saying that he should embrace death with open arms and dignity, to which Lokir was giving sarcastic responses to. When they were dropped off at Helgen, and his name was read out on the list, Lokir tried making a getaway, but on Imperial Bitch's command, the archers shot at him, and killed him. What is a shame, is that if Lokir hadn't tried to run away, he may have survived the dragon attack and be safe home. 'Jarl of Whiterun' The Jarl of Whiterun was first encountered in Whiterun, when Vagina Mangler and Faendal came to tell him about the dragon attacks on Helgen. He is heavely guarded in his throne in Whiterun, as he is surrounded by guards, has Irileth as his housecarl, and also has a servant named Proventus, who is extremely annoying at times. The Jarl was extremely pleased with Vagina Mangler's work in Whiterun, having helped slain a dragon and all, and not only appointed him in the right direction of where he should go next, but also gave him the honor of being the Thane of Whiterun. 'Blacksmith (Riverwood)' The Blacksmith of Riverwood was first encountered as a background character, just walking around or actually attacking Vagina Mangler when he commited a crime. Later on, Blacksmith started to conversate more with Mangler, which only achieved in getting on his nerves, as it was usually at times when Xynche was trying to do his intro. Blacksmith was later the victim of some of Mangler's insults, and was actually referenced in a later episode when Xynche said he believed Eorlund Greymane to be a much better blacksmith than him. 'Frodnar' Frodnar first appeared in episode 2, when he started to talk to his uncle, Thor, upon his escape from Helgen and return to Riverwood, where he instantly grew a disliking from Vagina Mangler, who proceeded to start cursing at him and call him names. In an attempt to steal his dog, Stump, Vagina Mangler tried killing Frodnar, only for the town to retaliate and kill Vagina Mangler. 'Ulfric Stormcloak' Ulfric Stormcloak was first seen when he was on the same carriage as Vagina Mangler, Thor and Lokir at the start of the game, however he did not say much and not much was revealed about his character. It wasn't until he got off the carriage and arrived at the execution block that someone noticed him and pointed out he was in fact Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloaks. Luckily for him, he managed to escape Helgen when the dragon attacked. 'Executioner' The Executioner appeared in episode 1, and was the one who was supposed to kill the Stormcloaks and Vagina Mangler for their crimes. The Stormcloaks had to watch as one of their own were beheaded by the Executioner, and straight after, it was Vagina Mangler who was sent to the block. Before he could lose his head however, the dragon attacked Helgen, and the Executioner was most likely killed during this. 'Hod & Gurder' Gurder is the sister of Thor, who is married to Hod, making Hod the brother in law of Thor. Both showed up as a minor character in a couple of early episodes of Stupid Skyrim in Riverwood, mostly where they were attacking Vagina Mangler for having commited a crime, or simply just being cursed at.